Clem Foote
Clem Foote is one of the campers at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp in Psychonauts. He is 10 years old. He and his best friend Crystal Flowers Snagrash consider it their task to cheer everyone on, but they themselves are not as happy as everyone might think. His most obvious visual trait is that he has two giant teeth in his mouth. He is voiced by Andy Morris. Story Clem (and Crystal) are first encountered before Basic Braining, where they are heard cheering. Later on, they egg Razputin on in the target punching minigame. They quickly become so annoying even the agreeable Raz starts telling them to shut up (to no avail). His special reward for beating the game is that the Coach explodes the cheerleaders out of his head. After Basic Braining, Clem and Crystal are on top of one of the intercom poles near the Main Lodge. They once again cheer Raz on, which makes him conclude the two are really very nice. The moment Raz's back is turned, they start mixing a potion with a bottle featuring a skull and crossbones. If Raz goes up there to talk to them, they will spout more cheers, eventually Crystal breaks down because she came up with a bad cheer. Raz then decides to leave them alone for the time being. Later still, they can be found on the roof of the Main Lodge, discussing something they call "the project", and how everyone else will pay for what they did. If Raz talks to them, they'll simply greet him, and Clem will whisper to Crystal to wait until he leaves to continue. It is notable that Clem acts far more cynical than Crystal, claiming that love cannot be trusted and that most people are "cruel, cruel, little ants" on the roof. Both also participate in the Levitation Race in Milla's Dance Party, but are not much of a threat. When Clem's brain is recovered, he will immediately go look for Crystal, and once reunited, they cheer on Janitor Cruller while mopping. Crystal tells Razputin they tried committing suicide (by drinking the poison, and then jumping off a building when the poison failed to work), but now realize people need cheers most in these dark times. Janitor Cruller is instead plunged into despair because of their annoying cheering. Trivia *Clairvoyance shows that Clem sees Razputin as a football (rugby) player, as does Crystal. *Punching either of the duo will result in them starting their target punching cheer again. After a few seconds of that, Raz will say "Oh god, what have I done?". *Mikhail speculates that if he ever fought the tall Clem, he would attempt to get him airborne before unleashing his telekeliminator. *Clem's favorite movie is Better Off Dead. *Clem enjoys Hanson music. *Clem's favorite books are No Exit by Jean-Paul Sartre and Unleash the Giant Within. *Psychadet rank: Tender Brain *Hometown: Gary, IN *Psychic Specialty: Spirit! Gallery ClemConceptArt.png|Concept art. ClemConcept.png|Another concept art for Clem. ClemCL.png|Using Clairvoyance on Clem. ClemHead.png|texture sheet ClemBody.png|texture sheet Clem.png|talksprite BrainPolaroidClem.png|polaroid photo Raz 15.png|Using clairvoyance on Clem Clem Race Icon.png|Race icon of Clem. Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Psychonauts (game)